


Saturday smut - Balcony

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, In Public, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher Sam, Teacher Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: You’re a math teacher at the same faculty where Sam Winchester teaches history. You’ve been dreaming about him for a while now and at this faculty party, your dreams are coming true!





	Saturday smut - Balcony

It was probably just common courtesy, you thought when Sam Winchester asked you to dance, but you couldn’t help but feeling all warm and giddy. He was the history professor at the faculty where you were teaching maths, and he was gorgeous. You always got along well and having your offices just across each other gave you plenty opportunities to small talk, which had happened more and more often the last month or so.

You couldn’t distinguish though, if the tension you felt was just from you or if it really was something in the air.

He led you to the dance floor and put his strong arm around you. You looked up into his eyes and smiled when your eyes met. You could feel yourself blush and looked away.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were nervous, Y/N” he said leaning into your ear, his breath felt warm against your cheek.

You cleared your throat, how were you supposed to answer this, tell him that he made your knees buckle? Tell him that his cologne made you pleasurably dizzy? Tell him the truth or just conjure up a lie?

“I…ehum, n-no, I’m just fine” you smiled a fought smile, hoping he wouldn’t feel how hard your heart was beating inside your ribcage. Sam’s left brow shot high when he smiled and he eyed you for a second.

“It’s okay Y/N, I’m a little bit nervous too”

“You? Why?” your eyes widening in surprise

“Oh, I don’t know…but being this close to you, makes me nervous…’s thinking, maybe you felt the same?” he spoke like he was just talking about the weather, and when you looked up at him he looked away in the distance.

“Oh” was all you could elicit.

“I mean, it’s okay if you don’t…I would just prefer if you did…” the last part was nothing more than a whisper, he looked down and smiled shyly.

“Oh, No, it’s not that, I do, I think you're wonderful and handsome and funny and se-” you stopped yourself from finishing the last word, but you could see in his face that he had understood exactly what you were going to say. You could feel your color change, starting from you chest and traveling up to your ears, you tried to hide your face in his jacket.

“I think I need some air” you said and took a step away from him. He let you out of his embrace but caught your hand as you started to walk away, you grasped it and the two of you found your way across the dance floor towards the doors.

The air was cold and soothing against your flushed face, there were no one else outside on the balcony, so when you turned around Sam immediately took you in his arms and kissed you. The kiss was tentative at first but it quickly increased in intensity, his hands following the shape of  your waist through the silky fabric of your dress.

So many weeks of longing, and x-rated daydreams from your part, finally finding it’s outlet, you couldn’t get enough of him. He was even firmer than you’d imagined, underneath the clothes he seemed really ripped.

“Mmm, do you work out?” you asked through the kisses

He laughed softly “Martial arts, three times a week”

You pulled away, amazed you looked at him “Oh, that’s…hmm…unexpected”

“Really? You don’t think I can fight?” a playful smile on his lips

You felt stupid “Oh, no, I mean yes…of course you can, I just meant, you always seem so gentle and sweet. Didn’t think you’d be into something so…violent?”

“It’s not that violent, it’s more about self defense and control” He leaned in and kissed you again “You are really beautiful, you know that?” he took a deep breath against your hair “and you smell so good”

You giggled “Well thank you, my good sir” he laughed at your choice of words.

”Come” you took his hand and led him to the corner of the balcony where a big flower pot with some bushes and a small tree gave you some more privacy.

He followed willingly and kissed you hard when you reached your newfound hiding place, pressing you up against the wall he hoisted your dress up over your hips and pressed his thigh in between your legs. Your hands underneath his jacket, trailing the muscles of his back through his blue shirt, you settled on his thigh and naturally started grinding against it. You moaned through the hot, wet kisses. Your leg brushed against his growing bulge and he gasped.  

“I want you, I want you so much” his arms reached around you, the muscles of his arms  playing against your shoulders as he held you tight.

“I want you too” you breathed into his ear as he bent down to kiss your neck. You didn’t really know if the shivers you felt was the cold air or his hot  kisses, and you didn’t really care. You reached down and palmed his apparent erection, he moaned and pushed himself against your hand. You stroked him gently, his response was intoxicating, you could feel your juices seeping through your panties and probably leaving a wet mark on his pants.

The door to the balcony suddenly flung open. You both froze and listened intensely at the people walking towards the edge. Unless someone was in the exact right angle it was unlikely that they would notice you so you just tried to not make noises. You slowly started grinding against his thick thigh again, careful not to let out any sounds.

The company on the other side of the pot was talking loudly about some politician, but thankfully they didn’t stay outside for too long, leaving the two of you alone again. You had unzipped his pants and found your way to his stiffness. You felt its soft warm skin in your hand as took a gentle grip around him and slowly started pumping it up and down. Hi groaned in you ear and let you slid of his thigh so his hand could find his way down to your soaked panties. Rubbing his fingers against the wet spot on your underwear, making it bigger, he found your clit through the fabric. Your response told him he’d hit the right spot and he let his fingers draw circles around it, building the tension, slowly but surely until you were strung so hard the tension broke and you came. Feeling your pussy twitch and tighten.

“I want you inside me” you moaned “now”

“That can be arranged, but here?”

“Yes, here. Now!” You just didn’t care at this point that you were at a club with the rest of your coworkers, all you could think about was having him inside of you. You let go of his cock and helped yourself to get your panties off. He lifted you up against the wall, your legs wrapped around him. He took himself in his hand, pumped a couple of times before he stroke his tip along your wet fold leading to your wet pulsating pussy. The tip of his cock resting against your hole, you shifted in his grip and he slipped inside your orgasm tight pussy. The feeling was almost overwhelming, he took a firm grip of your hips and pushed deeper inside you. You couldn’t help the loud whimpering sound that came over your lips as he started fucking you harder and harder against the stone wall. You held onto him, one arm around his neck, one hand in his hair, clawing into his scalp and shoulder.

He picked up the pace, soon fucking you so hard you almost bounced of him, you could feel another orgasm getting closer, panting in his ear that you were going to come again he stopped. He kissed you hard when you looked questioning at him. “I want to savor this” he smiled and started thrusting in and out in a much slower pace than before.

Building the tension once again he went faster and harder until you came with an intensity you only had been able bring about by yourself before. Just as your pussy started cramping around his cock he groaned pleasurably. Coming deep inside you.

Sliding out of you, you could feel the semen, mixed with your juices run down your thighs. Heads together you let out a relived giggle.

“Well that was…amazing” he kissed you gently “Can’t believe we just did that…here”

You laughed as you picked up your panties and used them to clean up the most of the mess. “Well we did, and it was awesome” you winked at him, kissed him again and said “should we go back to the dance floor?”

Straightening your clothes and hair and putting your not so clean panties in your handbag, you took to the dance floor. You stayed at the party until the rest of your coworkers had all left and then you took a cab back to his apartment where you began the rest of your lives, together.


End file.
